


Kiss of Life...or death

by Mandakatt



Series: Little Star [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hypothermia, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Finding yourself on top of a mountain, absolutely freezing, you wondered why you were willing to go through such lengths.Such lengths for someone that you could see, but not touch...Someone that promised you everything you desired.What you desired?Well maybe...just maybe, he could get that for you.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader
Series: Little Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744216
Kudos: 61





	Kiss of Life...or death

Your teeth chattered loudly as you shielded your eyes from the snow blowing across the mountain top. It was odd to be here. You were doing this for _his_ sake weren’t you? But… why? Why were you willing to go to such lengths for someone you could only see, and not touch? Someone that seemed to whisper so many sweet promises into your ear, only to have your brain scream at you later that you were letting yourself be led like a lamb to the slaughter. 

Yet still here you were, absolutely freezing in the cold, at the top of a mountain far from home. 

For what?

_“Do this and I will grant you whatever you so desire.”_

What you desire? 

There wasn’t much in life that you wanted, truly. Yet.. .you wondered idly if he would give to you what you truly, and utterly wanted? A smirk pulled your lips upwards at that thought. 

“Perhaps...you can… ” you spoke to wind as you pulled your cloak tighter about your shoulders as you continued to climb onwards, and upwards. Your limbs growing heavier and more numb with each step, each breath burned your lungs as the air got thinner, and you swore it grew colder the closer you were to your destination.

All you had to do was get there; get to the top, recite the words, and then _he_ would make good on his promise. 

You scowled. “He d-damned well… b-better…” 

Sinking to your knees once you had reached your destination, your brain was screaming at you that things didn’t hurt as much as they did a moment before. You could barely feel your fingers, and you were sure that your feet were still there, even though it felt as if you walked them off long ago. 

With almost violently trembling fingers you withdrew a small satchel from under your cloak. Pulling from it a small blade, a chalice, and a small pouch of herbs. Cursing under your breath as you tried to get your very numb fingers to do what you wanted, you scooped snow into the chalice, poured the herbs over the snow within then cupped the rim with your hands and blew over it. Reciting the words he had taught you softly, over, and over again. Melting the snow till it was drinkable.

Frowning, you swiftly grasped the blade and struck it across your palm. You expected a flash of pain; it wasn’t the first time a blade cut your skin, but you were shocked to have felt none. Bringing your hand up to look at it you sighed. You had grown so cold in your travels that even your blood refused to flow from your skin. With a hiss through your teeth you squeezed your hand, forcing several drops into the water. The cup seemed to flair with light before growing dark again. 

_“Work quickly, little star… ”_

Bringing the chalice to your lips you gulped down the concoction that burned like absolute fire down your throat. You gave off a wet, sickly cough and spat something dark and thick onto the snow. 

_You had to finish what you started._

Tucking your hands under your arms to warm them you repeated the words again, rocking back and forth, before another coughing fit stole the air from your lungs and you collapsed, forward, into the snow. And slowly you let your eyes close…

“You’re so cold…” his voice was soft, right next to your ear. The warmth of his breath washing over your skin. “Come here.”

Letting your eyes open slowly you found yourself held within his arms, a gentle smile upon his features as his hair whipped behind him in the wind. You opened your mouth, feeling your lips crack and bleed as you did so. 

“A-Aaravos…”

Hearing his name on your lips caused him to smile more as he adjusted you in his arms, bringing your face close to his own. He brushed his lips ever so lightly over your own before he claimed your mouth, bloodied and all, in a kiss. He let it linger, as warmth seemed to seep through you, returning feeling to your limbs. You inhaled sharply through your nose at the sudden rush of heat before you heaved a sigh of relief into his kiss as the pain quickly passed. 

He broke the kiss with a quiet chuckle, keeping his face near your own. 

“You did well to bring me home, Little Star. For now, sleep…” and he watched your eyes flutter, then close. With a smile he turned easily enough to carry you down from the mountain top. “And when you wake, I will keep well on my promise. I shall give you, _whatever_ you desire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Lauren](https://thetrueenemyofhumanity.tumblr.com/)


End file.
